


Promise to a Phoenix

by Deamonpoptart15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Character Bashing, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Creature Severus Snape, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamonpoptart15/pseuds/Deamonpoptart15
Summary: The night Lily and James Potter died protecting their only son, Dumbledore was forced to make a promise. In the nearly ten years since that fateful night Fawkes has not forgotten the promise that was made. A promise that was the only reason he willing left the side of such a special child instead of staying to help guard and guide him. How will young Harry Potters life change when Fawkes learns he was betrayed and brings to light things Dumbledore thought would remain buried?





	1. Dumbeldores mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I am trying my hand at fanfiction writing. This story is being beta read by the ever wonderful Isfethime. The preface is a bit short but I hope to increase the length of the chapters as I go. Constructive criticism is always welcome as it only makes you better. Flames and stupidity will be ignored. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights are reserved for J.K. Rowling, Scholastic press and their affiliates. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended. I am writing this for fun not profit.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, did NOT make mistakes. This was an irrefutable fact in his mind and a point on which he prided himself. He would never brag of such a thing of course; he didn’t feel he needed to. Dumbledore had in fact denied his infallibility on several occasions. Those who could say they knew him well saw him as a paragon of Light and Justice, a steadfast defender of the weak and oppressed. His closest confidants would tell all who asked that Albus Dumbledore was a good friend and to many a kindly grandfather. 

Too the majority of Wizarding Britain Dumbledore was known to be powerful, compassionate, and wise; if a bit eccentric and fashion challenged. Albus was seen displaying these traits readily and without reservation in his day to day life. His wisdom and compassion where right at home in the solemn chambers of the Wizengamot; and was often sought after by the Minister. It was well known that he was much loved by the students and staff of Hogwarts. There where few indeed who would be willing to entertain the idea that everything about one Albus Dumbledore was an act of subtle manipulation.

Though not many would believe it Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator (at least to his own mind). Every aspect of his personality, from his garish robes to the twinkle in the blue eyes hidden behind half moon spectacles, was carefully orchestrated to draw people in. His every word and action carefully planned and weighed to ensure that the fame and power that came with his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindewald never weaned or wavered. 

An accomplished actor Dumbledore used his eccentric yet benevolent grand father routine to coerce, shame, manipulate and maneuver his followers into positions of power. They would slowly remake the Wizarding World in his image, forever doing away with all things Dark. Everything in headmaster Dumbledore’s life was just as he though it should be, and would have remained so; if he hadn’t made a mistake. It is on that fateful day in late July that our story begins- with the breaking of a promise to a phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Fawkes do when faced with Dumbledore's betrayal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos! I'm very excited and happy that so many people seem to like my work. I should warn you that I'm writing this as I go so updates will not be on a schedule. As before this chapter was beta read by the ever wonderful Isfethime. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you and enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As already stated I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making money from this work. This is a work of fiction written for the fun of it and no trademark or copy right infringement is intended. 
> 
> P.S. I'm very sorry if I have completely messed up Hagrid's accent.

Orange and purple galaxies spun sedately on lemon yellow robes as Albus Dumbledore paced in the Headmasters office of Hogwarts under the watchful eye of his phoenix familiar Fawkes. If it had been any other year Fawkes would have allowed the rhythmic pacing of his bonded to lull him to sleep, but not this year. This year was special, this year Harry Potter would rejoin the Wizarding World. Flames danced along glistening red and gold feathers in a display of excitement every time he thought about it. Finally, after ten years, he would get to see the young one again.

Fawkes knew he would get to see young Harry again if they could get his letter to him. Something along the lines of a thousand letters had be sent to the young boy with no reply to be he had. It was most curious and was the reason behind Dumbledore’s pacing. Just as Fawkes was beginning to think he might take that nap after all, Albus began muttering to himself. This was not a habit Albus had ever indulged in in the may long years that Fawkes had known him and thus shocked him into true wakefulness.

“Yes, yes that’s the only course of action available really.” Dumbledore muttered as he paced clearly lost in thought. “I’ll simply have to send someone to collect the boy. I can’t send one of the professors though, they would never agree with the way those muggles treat him. I can’t trust any of them to not interfere.” Albus stroked his long silver beard in thought as he completed a circuit. Blue eyes twinkled as he hit upon an idea. “Hagrid, that great oaf, is unfailingly loyal to me and non to bright. He’ll never even notice something off about the treatment of the boy and if he does he won’t say anything to anyone.”

With this Dumbledore stopped pacing, took his wand from inside his sleeve and sent a Patronus in search of the grounds keeper. Fawkes was reeling from what he had just heard. This could not be the wizard he had bonded himself to, it simply could not. Sending unqualified personnel after a student? Saying such hateful things about sweet, loveable Hagrid? No, this could not be his wizard. And what was all this about the way the muggles (MUGGLES) had treated the youngling? Surely Albus hadn’t forgotten the promise he made, a promise to insure young Harry Potter was well cared for and protected. A thunderous knock jerked Fawkes from his musings some twenty minutes later. As Dumbledore called for Hagrid to enter, Fawkes flew from his perch to sit on the back of the headmasters’ ornate chair so that he might hear better.

“Yeh were wantin’ to see me Professor Dumbledore sir?” Hagrid’s voice was as soft as it can get and rather nervous sounding at that. It was quite unusual for the headmaster to call on him before the start of the school year, particularly as he had already made his report on the herds of the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore took a few moments to survey the man in front of him. Standing over 8feet tall and being wide enough to have to squeeze through most doors sideways, Hagrid was quite the impressive figure. His long dark tangles hair and beard coupled with his small dark eyes gave him a wild dangerous look that belied his softer that kitten fur nature. Dumbledore was certain Hagrid was the perfect choice to seen after young Harry as not many were brave enough to hassle the giant man.

“Hagrid my boy, I have a very important job for you.” Dumbledore smiled softly, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles as he watched Hagrid’s eyes widen and his back straighten with pride. “We seem to be having some trouble getting young Mr. Potter his Hogwarts letter. His family seems to have decided to try out running our magic.”  
Dumbledore chuckled softly at the silliness of muggles while he rummaged through paperwork in a side drawer. Hagrid watched with eager beetle black eyes for several heartbeats before he could no longer contain his curiosity.

Hagrid leaned forward slightly, his face and voice hopeful. “How will yeh be wantn’ me teh help sir? It’s only professors what can fetch students yeah?”

“Ah hear they are!” Albus exclaimed softly as he pulled two letters and a small golden key for the drawer he was searching. Righting himself Dumbledore gave Hagrid the best “I’m a proud grandfather” smile he could muster. “Under normal circumstances you would be correct, only a professor my visit a student. Young Harrys case however, is as special as he is sure to be.” Dumbledore took a moment to allow this to allow this idea to take hold in the half giants mind before continuing. “As I intended to have you visit Gringotts tomorrow on a matter of great importance,” he watched as Hagrid continued to swell with pride at the thought of being so trusted, “I see no reason not to send you for Harry as well.” Dumbledore watches as Hagrid places the letters and key inside one of the many large pockets of his coat. Ever cautious Dumbledore played one final card to insure Hagrid didn’t try to pass his job on to another.“Now Hagrid you’ll be able to some magic to retrieve young Harry, but none after.” He knew had been correct when Hagrid’s eyes shined with unrestrained excitement at the prospect of doing magic, even for a short time. “Do try to be sure he knows everything necessary to thrive here at Hogwarts and keep an eye on him in Diagon Ally. We wouldn’t want anyone Dark trying to influence him, would we?”

After receiving a heartfelt “Course not professor!” Albus sends Hagrid about his task with a fond smile. Returning to his chair Albus sits down heavily, with a weary sigh and closes his eyes. Several minutes pass with the only sound in the office coming from the many strange whirling devices that line the walls and the crackle of the fire. From his perch atop the headmasters’ chair Fawkes contemplates all he has heard and considers what he might do next. As a creature of pure, unending magic he can break his bond to Dumbledore whenever he should choose to do so. Breaking the bond however would leave him with no reason to stay within Hogwarts. Just as Fawkes decides he’ll stay for the time being to keep an eye on the manipulative old wizard, Dumbledore straightens suddenly. Flapping his wings indignantly as the chair rocks with Albus’s movement, Fawkes watches as he reaches across the desk for parchment and a self-inking quill. Dumbledore sets about writing several short notes and once again speaks quietly to himself.

“I’ll need to make sure everyone has some mundane task to occupy them tomorrow, so they don’t venture into Diagon. Can’t have any of the others meeting Harry before school starts…it could ruin everything!” The last was punctuated by Dumbledore slamming an open palm onto the surface of the desk. “I can’t let anyone interfere, they just wouldn’t understand. If that good for nothing muggle family did what I paid them to do Harry should be desperate for acceptance and oh so eager to please those who provide even the slightest bit of kindness. Yes, the beatings and starvation he suffered at the hands of his relatives should make him easy to control. It’s for the greater good really.”

Dumbledore’s’ voice held a twisted sort of satisfaction that caused Fawkes’ heart to burn with rage. How dare he allow a child to be treated in such a manner?! When Dumbledore called him to take the letters as the last was finished with a flourish, he did so as though nothing where wrong. As a bonded familiar, even a magical one, he could not disobey a direct order. He was told to deliver the letters and deliver them he would. One letter however, would not arrive as it had originally been written. As Fawkes flew through the castle to deliver his final letter he allowed his flame to dance over the parchment and ink, burning away some and changing others.

High up in Ravenclaw tower, Filius Flitwick was preparing for the coming year. Setting aside his many lesson plans, Filius imagined what the coming year might have instore for Ravenclaw House. He pictured the students with eager young minds, ready to prove and expand their knowledge. He even allowed himself a moment of hope they might win the House Cup. Sighing fondly Filius gathered his papers with precision owed to years of practice. Stepping into the corridor, thoughts fixed solely on his bed, Filius nearly toppled his paperwork and himself at the sight of Fawkes speeding towards him. What in the world could Dumbledore need at this late hour? Bending ever so slightly at the waist Filius placed his armful of parchment on the corridor floor before extending his arm to the phoenix. Fawkes landed gently on the proffered arm of the diminutive professor and extended the newly changed letter. With a word of thanks Filius took the letter, flicked it open with one hand, skimmed its contents and raised disbelieving eyes to briefly only to drop them again. Filius read the letter in its intertie three times before turning excitedly to Fawkes. It was at this moment that Fawkes knew he had chosen correctly. 

“Albus wants me to meet Hagrid and Harry Potter in Diagon Ally tomorrow?” His excitement at the prospect of meeting the hero of the Wizarding World evident as his high squeaky voice pitched even higher.

Fawkes gave a soft musical trill, bobbing his head in affirmation before flying to a nearby banister to watch Filius gather his things. As a half goblin Filius was well suited to the task he did not know he had been set: exposing the abuse of Harry Potter. Magically powerful, cleaver, and long-lived goblins cherish children more than any other magical race because of their low birth rates. Child abuse is a crime punishable by death under goblin law. Fawkes knew this ingrained knowledge would make Flitwick’s reaction to Dumbledore’s lies and Harrys abuse extraordinary. 

Smiling as though he had won a thousand Gallons, Flitwick gave a gentle wave of his had as he headed towards his rooms. “Give the headmaster my thanks Fawkes. I’m off to bed so I can make an early start. Oh, this is exciting.”

As Flitwick rounded the corner vanishing form view, Fawkes flashed back to the headmaster’s office. With the return of his familiar and noting the late hour, Dumbledore made his way to his bed humming contently as he went. Fawkes watched the wizard as he settled himself for the nigh. Tucking his head under a wing Fawkes drifted into a peaceful sleep, content in the knowledge that Albus Dumbledore would learn only a fool willingly breaks a promise to a phoenix.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts, though most of the castle occupants where in the realm of dreams, Potion Master Severus Snape was very much awake. Seated in his favorite black leather arm chair, tumbler of fine Scotch in hand, he gazed at a picture of the only woman he had ever loved. His pitch-black eyes moved restlessly over her face as though its every feature where not already burned into his memory. Though he would never admit it aloud, this picture was one of his favorites. Taken at the end of what was their third year at Hogwarts, she is young and happy in this one. He watches the young woman in the photo as she flips her luscious auburn locks, laughs, and smiles at the camera. He had known even then that she was the only one for him, his mate. Raising the tumbler of scotch to his lips, he sips the amber liquid in the hope it might dull the pain of her loss.

“Lily.” Snape whispers her name like a prayer. His dark smooth voice filled with such longing, pain, and regret it would break the heart of any who heard it. But there is no one about to hear his pain filled voice, nor to see the single tear that falls from his eyes, as he morns the life, love, and family they might have had.


End file.
